Cleo
Cleo is a Tabaxi who lives in the slums of Callous Row. She works as an exotic dancer as a dayjob but in secret pilfers extra profits by stealing. Origin Cleo has a love for and an obsession with jewels and her stealing got her kicked out of her home and was even banished. She ended up in Callous Row stricken by poverty but was found by Kee'Ra dancing on the streets. She offered her a job so that she could at least afford a place to live in an apartment. History Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4: Somethings not right... Rook came by the brothel asking to be shown the back rooms and which security they had there. In order to not arouse suspicion Cleo was paid as if he had received a normal "servicing". Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Personality Edges Cats Meow :Being a tabaxi, Cleo has enhanced agility, being able to keep her balance and climb her way up walls at a alarming rate. Her tail helps her keep her balance and along with this she is quite flexible, slinking her way through tight spaces when needed. Claw me up :Cleo has really sharp claws, with a little bit of work they can get through robes, but they do have a tendency to get caught in clothing. Kitty Purr :When she starts to purring it can help calm others in a close distance enough to hear it. Flaws Shine bright like a Diamond :Since Cleo isn’t exactly rolling in riches, she often finds herself getting envious and distracted by jewels and gems. Because of this she as this uncontrollable urge to steal it, even right out of the hands of others. Maybe later :Cleo has a tendencies to be very lazy, she enjoys dancing but outside of that she doesn’t want to do much else. Don’t need you :Hostile to the idea of getting help with her living situation out of stubbornness and pride. Trivia *Her avatar on the first hosted session of Callous Row was a placeholder as her avatar wasn't finished yet. Links External Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/UzuriMia *Twitter: https://twitter.com/uzuvr Callous Row VOD Episodes *Callous Row - Episode 1 *Callous Row - Episode 2 *Callous Row - Episode 3 *Callous Row - Episode 4 Clips *Seducing "The Sheriff" *Dancing for "The Sheriff" *Dagu enjoys himself *Shut up SciFri *We love Smash *Trash can Becky *Becky Smells! *Cleo gets beaten by Becky outside Jacks store *Barfing on Becky *Infected static, chasing Cleo out from The Grindstone *Cleo straddles and tries to ride Guidebot *Corporate lockdown begins *Corporate attack *Dagu and Cleo mourning the death of Samuel 7 Gallery Callous Row - Cleo (UzuriMia).png|Cleo Callous Row - Cleo (UzuriMia) 2.png|Cleo Callous Row - Cleo (UzuriMia) 3.png|Cleo Callous Row Arcadum Oct 19th 2019 51 Cleo (UzuriMia).jpg|Placeholder avatar Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 2 Cleo offering.jpg|Cleo offering Rook some service. Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 3 Rook pays Cleo for showing him the back rooms.jpg|Rook pays Cleo for showing him the back rooms Arc Callous Row Nov 9th 2019 22 Robot Cleo and Argen Sterling.jpg|Listening to RG-2 and Argen Sterling. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Beastkin Category:Articles Still Underconstruction